Omittance
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: You know Koichi loves you, really. But would he really forget what an important day it was today? Koichi/MC two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

You really never expected much from the day. Sure, you knew Koichi loved you, he proved as much when he was so insistent upon the second wedding, from the way he held you in his arms at night, from his gentle yet firm words and how be caressed you when you made love.

Koichi loved you, that much you knew was true.

But as he kissed you on your forehead before you parted ways at the train station, you couldn't help but call out. "Koichi!"

He turned and gave me a questioning look. You were struck again by how handsome your husband looked. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why you had agreed to your arranged marriage, so long ago, but that didn't mean it was the main reason why you loved your husband. He was kind, caring, adorably shy despite his affections being absolutely obvious. You knew Koichi had a reputation around his office for being a doting husband.

"Will you be home early tonight?"

"Oh, um." He hesitated, a look I couldn't read crossing his face. "Maybe not. I... have a project I need to work on."

"Oh." A sinking feeling churned in your stomach. "That's alright! I'll have your dinner in the oven." You pasted a smile, giving a wave before turning to head to your station.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, and you smiled when you saw Akiko's name flashing on your phone's screen, and smiled when you saw her message, as you remembered that you were supposed to have a celebration with the girls tomorrow. At least you knew you were guaranteed to have one good time.

 _'Happy birthday, Asami!'_

* * *

Aiba had discreetly went out to buy cake with Akiko before lunch, and the whole office managed to surprise you with a fried chicken and cake party for lunch. You were surprised at how they had managed to convince Ebihara-san to agree to a celebration when it would mean a few hours of downtime from their work, but at the same time you knew your boss, Hana-sama would've had a hand in convincing the uptight Ebihara.

It was a great time with your office mates, especially when Hana told you to take off early today. It was rare for you to be able to witness the orange sky of the sunset as you stood in the packed train on your way back home. 'What should I cook today?' you thought, remembering that Koichi had mentioned he would be home late today.

At the memory, your heart sank again. Did he really forget? Sure, yyour birthday's wasn't exactly something the two of you put a lot of importance of. You knew he remembered the date you two met for sure, with the dinner he had planned when the two of you were on Miyakojima island the last time.

Yet, you had made sure to plan a dinner of his favorites, and even bought a cake back on your way back from work. You had presented him with a tickets to Katsuyama, to visit the 'Jurassic Park' of Japan with robo-dinosaurs (although you aren't too sure if that present was more for yourself, since you found it absolutely adorable the way he marvelled and wondered like a child the whole time).

Did he really forget?

You heaved a sigh as you stepped out of the station and walked your way back home, your mind warring with itself on reasons and excuses for your husband.

Unlocking the door, you soon begin your familiar routine of chopping vegetables and marinating meat, intending to make a hamburg steak with roasted potatoes and vegetables. At the very least if your husband had no plans to celebrate your birthday with you, the least you could do was to treat yourself, right?

Whistling as you worked, your heart did a happy skip when you heard the meat sizzle as you slide it in the pan, and it wasn't long before you were digging into one of your favorite meals of pork hamburg steak. The explosion of umami flavors managed to bring up your mood. Finishing your meal, you tidied up the kitchen and placed Koichi's portion in the oven on heated mode, before heading in to the shower. Curling up on the couch, you fully intended to wait for your husband to wake up, but your eyelids fell extremely heavy, even as you did your best to concentrate on the television program you had turned on.

* * *

"Asami?" A soft voice pierced through your sleep-filled subconscious, and you stirred, but refused to open your heavy eyes.

You felt soft hands sliding under your body, and a familiar heat and body holding you close. Instinctively, you nestled closer, recognizing the scent of your husband, his cologne lingering on him. "Koichi... What time is it?"

"Almost 11PM." he murmured, using his feet to gently push open the door to your shared bedroom. Your body jumped for joy as he laid you on the bed, tight from cramping up on the sofa. "I told you to go to sleep if I was ever late."

"I wanted to wait for you." you replied, finally managing to pry your heavy eyes open to blearily peer at your husband. He was perched by your side, his hand stroking your head as he looked at you tenderly. It was the look you knew Koichi reserved only for you. You had never seen him look at anyone else that way. You frowned when you notice a shuttered look in his eyes, as if there was something he wanted to tell you, but couldn't figure out how.

"Koichi? What's the matter?" you asked, twining your fingers with his.

He paused in his actions, and then sighed. "Happy birthday, my wife."

"Oh." your eyes widened, and then a gentle, loving smile curled your lips upwards. "Thank you, Koichi. I thought you forgot."

"I'm... I'm sorry. I- I'll make it up to you, okay?"

You shook your head. "It's okay. I'm just happy I get to see you before the day is over."

He sighed, and leaned closer to press a gentle chaste kiss to your lips. "I love you, Asami. Go to sleep, you look exhausted."

* * *

That weekend, Koichi brought you on a five-course omakase meal at the top of the tallest building in town, and the dinner was complete with a bouquet of a dozen roses. After the dinner, you strolled hand in hand down the street towards the train station, happily enjoying each other's company.

"Asami, do you mind going somewhere with me first?" Koichi suddenly asked, much to your surprise.

Your eyes widened but you shook your head. "Of course not. Where do you want to go?"

"Just come with me."

He tugged at your hand as we got on the train, surprisingly packed for a 9PM weekend night. Your heart warmed at how Koichi urged you against a wall, and then literally used his own body to form a barricade around your own, keeping you away from all the jostling of other people before he motioned at you to get off at a station two stops away from your home-station. Curious now, you followed his instructions, and he led you down the street before coming to a stop at a stairwell leading down to the river canal that ran through your city. There, a boat was waiting, fairy lights twinkling. You looked back at Koichi in disbelief, not really sure if this was where he intended to lead you, but Koichi just gave a self-confident smile, and placed his hands on the small of your back, giving a light push. "Go on, get on. I've booked this for us."

"But Koichi-"

"It's your birthday, Asami. Do you not think I would consider it an important date?"

"But I thought you forgot." you blurted out, unable to contain your surprise.

He helped you in, and settled down on a seat with you, signalling at the boatman to start rowing before he turned to you again. "I didn't. But... my plans for the day was derailed one after the other, and the next thing I knew, everything I had planned for you had fallen apart." He had such a dejected look on his face, you couldn't help but internally give an 'Awww' while you took his hands. "But I had to make your birthday special. It's _your_ birthday. If you weren't born I... I would still be that cold, unfeeling man who had no care for anyone else. I... You've taught me so much, Asami, and I... this is just a fraction of a fraction of what I can do to thank you for all you've done for me."

"Oh Koichi," you murmured, placing your palm against your husband's cheek and rubbing your thumb against his cheek, a tender smile on your face. "You really don't have to. I'm happy enough to know you love me."

"I love you, so _so much_ , Asami." he muttered, pulling you closer and burying his head in the crook of your neck, holding you so close. You relished the feel of his firm body against yours, the way you moulded together as if you were made for each other. Who would've thought an arranged marriage could bring you so much happiness?

"I love you too, Koichi." _More then you imagined you would_


	2. His POV

It was the worst way to wake up.

Don't get him wrong, Koichi loved waking up next to you. Every morning when the sun pierces his eyes forcing it to open, he's ever so thankful that it is you face he wakes up to, and he always spends the first few minutes of the day observing your sleeping face, almost as if he wanted to burn it into his memory, before waking you up with a kiss on your cheek.

But today. Today was horrible.

Koichi knew it was your birthday. He's been carefully planning behind your back for weeks now. He's booked a special cake from you from your favorite bakery that Akiko had recommended, and ordered a full order of choux pastries for you to enjoy with your officemates, to be delivered to you by lunchtime. He had also placed an order for a full dozen roses to be delivered to you once you get into the office. But that day, he was woken up by a loud buzzing of your phone going off, vibrating on silent mode against his wooden side table.

Hurriedly picking it, Koichi quickly but silently made his way out the door, and answered the phone.

"Morning Natsukawa-san! Sorry for calling this early, but we're so sorry to tell you that due to our rider-boys calling in on a sick leave, we are unable to deliver your orders today. Would you mind picking them up?"

"Your branch is an hour's train ride away, and I have work. Is there no way you can deliver it to my wife's office?"

"We're so sorry, Natsukawa-san. We'll provide a full refund, but we're unable to proceed with the delivery."

"That's... that's alright then. Thank you for your notification!"

With a sudden whirl of panic in his chest, he was just about to head in again when his phone buzzed again, a e-mail coming in. He frowned, opening it, and then wanted to cry out in anguish the moment he read it, only stopping himself because he knew it would wake his wife up, and he just didn't know how to save himself at this point.

 _"Natsukawa-san, due to a piping failure flooding our fields the night before, none of our orders can be sent out today. We deeply apologize and will arrange your refund soon."_

No flowers, and now cake and pastries? Koichi was _this_ close to tearing his hair out. But wait! He still had his restaurant reservations tonight, right? He could surprise her! He will call the restaurant at lunchtime and see if they can help him in getting a nice cake, and he'll grab some flowers on his way to surprise you at your office. With new resolution in his mind, Koichi entered your bedroom again to wake you up for work, before quickly heading to the bathroom to wash up and change.

The whole time you had breakfast, Koichi was deep in thought in how to arrange the dinner and last minute surprise tonight, all the way till you reached the train station, where he instinctively gave you a kiss on the forehead, before he turned to walk towards his stop.

"Koichi!"

He froze. _Did he reveal something? Had he accidentally left a message out for her to read?_ Trying to keep a stoic face, Koichi turned and gave his beloved wife a questioning look. You loved Asami dearly, you really did. But she was way more perceptive then he was, and Koichi was _really_ doing his best to give her the surprise and great birthday she deserved.

"Will you be home early tonight?"

"Oh, um." He paused. He was supposed to surprise her! He can't tell her he's been working late the past few nights to ensure he could take off early today for her birthday. "Maybe not. I... have a project I need to work on."

"Oh." Was she disappointed? Koichi instinctively wanted to pull you in his arms and tell you that he wanted to present the world to you on a platter for your birthday and every other day, but he didn't want to give himself away. "That's alright! I'll have your dinner in the oven." She waved before she headed off, and Koichi's face steeled in determination as he too started for his station.

 _"I'll give you the best birthday ever."_

* * *

"Coming for lunch, Natsukawa?"

Koichi looked up at his colleague's voice, but shook his head with an apologetic smile, patting the lunchbox that Asami had packed for him. "I've got work to do, but thanks."

"You're lucky, your wife would do anything for you!" his colleagues hooted, laughing. Koichi didn't even blush anymore, but gave a friendly smile. It was office teasing he was used to already. Besides, he was proud of how amazing his wife was, both as a wife and as a successful interior designer.

They left, and he pulled up a website, preparing to dial the number of the restaurant he had booked, when his phone buzzed again... with the exact same number he was about to dial. Koichi internally cursed, his heart pounding even as he tried to deny the fact that the number was flashing in his eyes. _Gods teeth, I'm beginning to hate my phone ringing_ he growled internally, before finally hitting the 'answer' button.

 _"Natsukawa-san, so sorry, its the manager of Autumn Fest Restaurant."_

"Ah, hello. I was just about to call. Regarding my reservat-"

 _"Ah, about that Natsukawa-san. I'm sorry to inform that there has been a gas leak in the kitchen, and we'll have to close down for the whole week to fix it. We would not want to endanger our customers. So sorry about the inconvenience."_

By then, Koichi had more or less accepted the fact that his perfect planning for his wife's birthday was now completely derailed, and he just sighed and thanked the manager, before hanging up. Now what?

* * *

Quickly logging off his work email and shutting down his laptop, Koichi rushed out of his office the moment the clock hit 8.30PM. He had planned on finishing at 7.30PM and get to a nearby florist to at least get a bouquet of simple flowers, but a client had called at 7.25PM, and had informed of a mix up in delivery of wine he had ordered to his bar. That resulted in Koichi having to spend the next 45 minutes fielding calls to 6 different people to arrange for the shipment to be settled, finalize and profusely apologize to his client for another 15 minutes, before he could finally pack up and leave.

As he reached the first florist however, the owner of the shop apologize as they only had chrysanthemum's and white roses left. Koichi trudged along the road, popping into every florist and bakery he found, only to be disappointed at each one. They either had unsuitable flowers, or flavors of cake that he knew his wife would not fancy.

Before long, he realized he had spent an hour and a half walking but to no avail. His legs screamed, but when he glanced at his watch, he quickly hurried to the nearest train station. At the very least if he had nothing for her, he could go home somewhat early to have dinner with her, right?

Fighting with the rush hour sea of people, he breathed a sigh of relief when he got on the train, knowing it was 30 minute ride back home. He'd at least be home at a decent time to catch her before she fell asleep, and apologize for missing out her birthday gifts.

But of course, luck was not on Koichi's side.

10 minutes into the journey, the train suddenly jolted to a stop, and a loud voice blared over the speakers. _Apologies to all customers, there is a service breakdown. Please alight at the next station once we get the train started, and follow the conductor's instructions to the next train to board to continue on to your destination."_

For crying out loud!

* * *

By the time Koichi got home, his whole body was weary, and he peered in the living room, his heart sank when he saw his wife's sleeping body curled up tightly on the couch, the TV still playing. He knew she had fallen asleep waiting for him, and an overwhelming sense of love for his wife filled his heart as he walked closer, and crouched down to look at her angelic-like sleeping face.

"Asami?" He called, stroking your head tenderly. You stirred, but didn't move, and Koichi stood up, picking you up in a bridal carry. His chest warmed as you nestled closer, in a way that was as if you were seeking his protection and safety.

"Koichi... What time is it?"

"Almost 11PM." he murmured, using his feet to gently push open the door to your shared bedroom, always keeping a firm grip on his precious wife's sleeping form. "I told you to go to sleep if I was ever late." Bending down, he laid you on the bed, and took a seat on the side of the bed, regret and guilt welling in his heart.

"I wanted to wait for you." you replied, as your eyes finally opened wide enough to meet his. He internally sighed, apologies he couldn't say running through his head.

"Koichi? What's the matter?" you asked, twining your fingers with his.

He paused in his actions, and then sighed. "Happy birthday, my wife." You always seemed to know what he was thinking, Koichi thought. What would he ever do without you?

"Oh." your eyes widened, and then a gentle, loving smile curled your lips upwards. "Thank you, Koichi. I thought you forgot."

 _I really don't deserve her._ Koichi thought to himself as he looked at the soft, almost comforting smile that she wore. What kind of greatness had he done in his previous life to deserve such a beautiful, loving, kind-hearted woman to be his partner in life? "I'm... I'm sorry. I- I'll make it up to you, okay?"

You shook your head. "It's okay. I'm just happy I get to see you before the day is over."

He sighed, and leaned closer to press a gentle chaste kiss to your lips. "I love you, Asami. Go to sleep, you look exhausted." Stroking your head, he watched as you dozed off again, his heart warm with your sleeping image in his eyes.

* * *

 _Nothing_ could go wrong today. That was his first thing that day as he woke up, and the two of you did the groceries for the whole week, packing the fridge full before Asami made lunch. The whole day, Koichi anxiously held on to his phone, and each time it buzzed in his hands, he could've sworn his heart died a little. Much to his relief, it was all just a bunch of spam messages, e-mails from his friends and his parents. Before long, you were both changing into your attire for the evening, and Koichi breathed a sigh of relief as you two finally entered the _omakase_ restaurant he had booked for dinner that weekend. The whole time during dinner, he scrutinized every little thing the wait staff did, paranoid that something would go wrong.

After dinner, Koichi tucked your hand in his as you two walked down the building's steps, before he asked. "Asami, do you mind going somewhere with me first?"

Your eyes widened but you shook your head. "Of course not. Where do you want to go?"

"Just come with me."

He tugged at your hand as we got on the train, surprisingly packed for a 9PM weekend night. Koichi scowled when he saw the few men seemingly looking at you, and he tugged you against him, pushing you against the wall and then literally used his own body to form a barricade around your own, keeping you away from all the jostling of other people before he motioned at you to get off at a station two stops away from your home-station. He led you down the street before coming to a stop at a stairwell leading down to the river canal that ran through your city. There, a boat was waiting, fairy lights twinkling. You looked back at Koichi in disbelief, not really sure if this was where he intended to lead you, but Koichi just gave a self-confident smile, and placed his hands on the small of your back, giving a light push. "Go on, get on. I've booked this for us."

"But Koichi-"

"It's your birthday, Asami. Do you not think I would consider it an important date?"

"But I thought you forgot." you blurted out. Koichi's heart constricted, at the mere idea that his precious wife could even think he had forgotten her birthday. Then again however, he suppose he had brought it upon himself, since he was the one who had been unfaithful at the beginning of your marriage. Now though, Koichi couldn't even go two or more days without checking in with you when he was away from work, and when he was home, he was just eager to be by your side.

He helped you in, and settled down on a seat with you, signalling at the boatman to start rowing before he turned to you again. "I didn't. But... my plans for the day was derailed one after the other, and the next thing I knew, everything I had planned for you had fallen apart." He finally explained with a heavy sigh, missing the look on your face. "But I had to make your birthday special. It's _your_ birthday. If you weren't born I... I would still be that cold, unfeeling man who had no care for anyone else. I... You've taught me so much, Asami, and I... this is just a fraction of a fraction of what I can do to thank you for all you've done for me."

"Oh Koichi," you murmured, placing your palm against your husband's cheek and rubbing your thumb against his cheek, a tender smile on your face. "You really don't have to. I'm happy enough to know you love me."

"I love you, so _so much_ , Asami." he muttered, pulling you closer and burying his head in the crook of your neck, holding you so close. The precious form of his oh so precious wife, Koichi couldn't imagine life without her now.

"I love you too, Koichi." _More then you imagined you would_


End file.
